pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miasto Eterna
| wschód = | zachód = | północ-zachód = | północ-wschód = | południe-zachód = | południe-wschód = | demografia = 51 mieszkańców 50 mieszkańców | punkt = Kondominium w Eterna Sala Eterna Budynek Galaktycznych w Eterna Sklep z ziołami Sklep Rowerowy Rada Rickshawa Starożytna Statua | gra = Pokémon Diamond i Pearl Pokémon Platinum | transport = | ruch = | lider = Gardenia | odznaka = Odznaka Lasu | specjalizacja = | mistrz = | elita4 = | elita-spec = | kapitan = | kahuna = | z-kryształ = | totem = | mapa = }} Miasto Eterna (Jap.: ハクタイシティ Hakutai City) to miasto w regionie Sinnoh; jest to starsze miasto, ukazujące oznaki historii. Stoi tutaj dość duży posąg starożytnego Pokémona (w grze Diamond, nazywa się go Dialga, w Pearl, Palkia, w Platinum, jest to połączenie obu tych Pokémonów) po wschodniej stronie miasta. Posąg był niegdyś głównym ośrodkiem festiwali w mieście, chociaż ślady miejskiej kultury i rytuały zaczęły zanikać. Później zarówno Zespół Galactic, jak i zainteresowały się statuetką. Po zdobyciu National Pokédexa i odwiedzeniu Pal Parku przez gracza, w najbardziej wysuniętym na południe domu w mieście pojawia się Profesor Oak. Kobieta w Centrum Pokémon daje graczowi Pokétchową appkę #6, Friendship Checker. Obok Centrum Pokémon znajduje się Dom Podziemnego Człowieka, w którym można zdobyć Zestaw Badacza. Zestaw daje dostęp do Podziemia. W Pokémon Platinum, po tym, jak gracz wyczyści Budynek Galaktycznych w Eterna w mieście i podejdzie do Sklepu Rowerowego, pojawi się i da mu Jajko, z którego wykluje się w Togepi. Slogan thumb|right|220px|Miasto Eterna w [[Pokémon Diamond i Pearl|Diamond i Pearl]] Żyjąca Historia (Jap.: むかしを いまにつなぐ まち The town that ties the past to now.) Punkty Zainteresowania Kondominium Znajduje się na wschód od Poké Marketu, znajduje się tutaj Zmieniacz Nazw Sinnoh, a także osoba o imieniu Norton, która chce wymienić swojego Chatota za Buizela gracza, oraz inna osoba, która daje nam . Sala Eterna thumb|Sala Eterna w [[Pokémon Platinum|Platinum]] Sala Eterna znajduje się w południowo-wschodniej części miasta i jest prowadzona przez Liderkę Sali , która specjalizuje się w Pokémonach typu trawiastegp. Pokonana Gardenia daje graczowi Odznakę Lasu, oraz umiejętność użycia poza bitwą. Budynek Galaktycznych Położony w północno-wschodniej części miasta, jest to jedna z dwóch siedzib głównych Zespołu G. W Pokémon Platinum budynek wygląda znacznie inaczej niż w Pokemon Diamond i Pearl. Aby dotrzeć do budynku, musi być użyty ruch Cięcie na małym drzewie blokującym wejście. Sklep z ziołami Sklep z ziołami znajduje się na wschód od Budynku Galaktycznych i sprzedawane są tu skuteczne, ale niedrogie zioła. Prowadzi ją dama. | }} | }} Sklep Rowerowy Rada Rickshawa Ten sklep rowerowy znajduje się na południowy wschód od Centrum Pokémon. Gracz nie może tutaj kupić roweru, ale zamiast tego otrzymuje go za darmo, gdy właściciel sklepu zostanie uratowany w Budynku Galaktycznych. Starożytna Statua Ta statua Pokémona znajduje się na niewielkim wzgórzu na wschód od Miasta Eterna. W Diamond i Pearl statua ma tabliczkę (zależną od gry), natomiast w Pokémon Platinum płyta została oderwana od posągu. Statua była niegdyś centralnym punktem wielu festiwali. Mężczyzna w domu na południe od pomnika powie graczowi dwa opisy. W budynku Tajnej Bazy Galaktycznych w Mieście Veilstone można znaleźć raport z brakującym tekstem wygenerowanym za pomocą komputera (oznaczonym "..."), gdy opisuje go mężczyzna w domu. Tekst wyodrębniony przez urządzenie jest napisany pogrubioną czcionką. }} ,|The creation of DIALGA}},}} }} }} }} }} }} }} .|The birth of PALKIA.}}}} }} }} }} }} }} Demografia Pokémon Diamond and Pearl W Pokémon Diamond i Pearl, Miasto Eterna ma 51 mieszkańców, nie licząc Zespołu Galactic, z większością ludności w budynkach przy głównej ulicy. Pokémon Platinum W Pokémon Platinum, Miasto Eterna ma 50 mieszkańców, nie licząc Zespołu Galactic, z większością ludności w budynkach przy głównej ulicy. Poké Market | }} | }} | }}}} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}}} Przedmioty }} na zwenątrz Budynku Galaktycznych|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} }} / (ukryte)|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=Smocza Płyta}} ) (ukryte)|D=yes|P=yes|display=Wzrost PP}} ) (ukryte)|Pt=yes|display=Kamień Księżycowy}} a gracza po dokonaniu wymiany|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=Leppa Jagoda}} Pokémony Trenerzy Pokémon Platinum W niektóre dni gracz może rzucić wyzwanie Trenerowi, który pojawia się w Centrum Pokémonów. W zależności od postępu w grze, podczas rewanżu Trener będzie miał Pokémony o wyższym poziomie. / |2|081|Magnemite|| / |None|280|Ralts|♂| / |None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} |5040|2|081|Magnemite||35|None|281|Kirlia|♂|35|None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} |6768|2|082|Magneton||47|None|282|Gardevoir|♂|47|None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} / |2|462|Magnezone|| / |None|282|Gardevoir|♂| / |None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} |240|1|403|Shinx|♀|6|None||36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} |880|2|403|Shinx|♀|22|None|425|Drifloon|♀|22|None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} |1320|2|404|Luxio|♀|33|None|425|Drifloon|♀|33|None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} | / / |2|405|Luxray|♀| / / |None|426|Drifblim|♀| / / |None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} |192|1|066|Machop|♂|6|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} |640|2|066|Machop|♂|20|None|439|Mime Jr.|♂|20|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} |1088|3|067|Machoke|♂|34|None|122|Mr. Mime|♂|32|None|081|Magnemite||30|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} |1440|4|067|Machoke|♂|45|None|122|Mr. Mime|♂|43|None|082|Magneton||42|None|081|Magnemite||43|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} / |4|068|Machamp|♂| / |None|122|Mr. Mime|♂| / |None|082|Magneton|| / |None|082|Magneton|| / |None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} W anime thumb|right|220px|Miasto Eterna w [[anime]] Ash i jego przyjaciele przybyli do miasta Eterna w Sekretna kula potęgi, gdzie odwiedzili Muzeum Historyczne w Eterna. Podczas ich wizyty uaktywnił się alarm muzealny, gdy Kryształowa Kula została skradziony przez Zespół R, które zostało wynajęte przez Zespół G. Chociaż Oficer Jenny przybyła na miejsce zbrodni, zanim oszuści mogli opuścić to miejsce, wciąż udało im się oszukać oficer Ciemną Mgłą Sevipera i ukryć się przed policjantami, co skłoniło Oficer Jenny do szybkiego nakazania zamknięcia wszystkich wyjść. Po zamknięciu muzeum zaczęto szukać podejrzanych. Pierwszym z nich był Nando, który był w muzeum, studiując bogatą historię regionu Sinnoh. Ash, , i powiedzieli Jenny, że Nando nie może być złodziejem. Jenny miała jednak zdjęcie Sunflory kradnącej Kryształową Kulę, a ponieważ Nando jest właścicielem Sunflory, była pewna, że to on był odpowiedzialny za kradzież. Problem został rozwiązany dopiero po ujawnieniu, że Sunflora na zdjęciu to w rzeczywistości Meowth z Zespołu R przebrany za Sunflorę. Po pomocy w odzyskaniu kuli Ash był gotowy do walki w Sali Eterna, która odbyła się w Trawiasta menażeria. Trudno mu było walczyć z doświadczonymi trawiastymi Pokémonami, ale w końcu udało mu się pokonać wszystkich, uzyskując w ten sposób Odznakę Lasu, swoją drugą Odznakę w Lidze Sinnoh. Trubadurz Pokémon Nando powiedział, że Eterna jest jego ulubionym miejscem, bo łączy przeszłość i teraźniejszość. Galeria Eterna Museum.png|Muzeum Historyczne w Eterna Eterna Gym anime.png|Sala Eterna W mandze thumb|right|Statua pojawiła się w Pokémon Adventures W mandze Pokémon Adventures Eterna pojawia się po raz pierwszy w ''Ring Around the Roserade I'', gdzie , i przybywają tam podczas podróży przez region Sinnoh. W Cautious Clefairy, Pearl powraca sam do miasta, by dostarczyć paczkę Radowi Rickshawowi. W zamian Riksza pomaga w załatwieniu sprawy Pearl, ujawniając powód, dla którego Zespół G trzymał go jako zakładnika: jego przodkowie zbudowali pomnik w mieście. W kanonie tym posąg nie jest ani Dialgą, ani Palkią, ale połączeniem dwóch posągów (podobnie jak pojawia się w grach). Rickshaw buduje również dwumiejscowy rower, używając części, które zamówił, aby pomóc Pearl i samemu dostać się do Jeziora Waleczności przed Zespołem Galactic, ponieważ planują wysadzić go w powietrze. W grze ''Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost)'', Diamond i Pearl podążają za Rotomem od Starego Pałacu do miasta. Eterna to także miejsce, w którym Giratina wychodzi ze Zniekształconego Świata na końcu rundy. Ciekawostki *W Pokémon Platinum w Eternie jest mężczyzna, który stwierdza, że była również inna płyta, inny niż płyty Dialgi i Palkii, ale nigdy jej nie widział. Prawdopodobnie mogłaby być to płyta Giratiny. Kategoria:Miejsca w Sinnoh Kategoria:Miejsca w Diamond i Pearl Kategoria:Miejsca w Platinum Kategoria:Miasta